starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Carlos Barrios the Argentinan Nekomimi
= Carlos Barrios el Chico Híbrido Sire-Humanoide Mágico = Megaman es un jóven reploid del Espacio y del planeta tierra de Videojuegos de Megaman X de America (desde MMX1 hasta MMX: Command Mission) y cómics de Future Wars de Foros Universo Mario, que pelea contra los Mavericks en los juegos de Megaman X (incluyendo el villano principal Sigma el Líder de los Mavericks) y Shadow Death y su Ejército de Reploids Alienígenas en Foros Universo Mario Fuerza de Alianza Global en Universo Mario: Future Wars. Cuando Colonizaron Mewni en "Alianza con Facciónes Alienígenas", los humanos comenzaron a construír edificaciones tecnológicamente avanzada, naves espaciales, vehículos similares al Starcraft (Unidades Terranas en Starcraft 2), Armaduras Similares a Hero's Duty en Ralph: El Demoledor, Granjas, Arsenal similar a Hero's Duty en Ralph: El Demoledor, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Black Ops III, Infinite Warfare, Crysis y el mundo real (pero Toffee regresará con Ludo como Cyborgs experimentados en El Planeta Robotlandia para usar nuestras armas para el lado oscuro, por eso la Federación Terrana ordenó a E.I.P.N.F.A para eliminar a los Monstruos Mewnianos como para detener la invasión oscura de Las Fuerzas del Mal de todo el universo conocido), Armada de Milicia de la primera Agencia de Servicio Militar Global llamada como la E.I.P.N.F.A. (Ejército Interestelar de la Protección Nacional de Facciónes Alienígenas, mejor que SHIELD pero en Mewni) para la Contención de Monstruos Interdimensionales contra las Fuerzas del Mal que invaden el resto del mundo de la lúz y protección de la Facción Mewniana con crear Armamento y Artillería para la defensa contra el enemigo y los Procedimientos de Contención Especiales (Similares a La Fundación SCP pero mejor) Pero Connor Clayton Robinson/Guerrero X llegará con AwesomeAdriehlX en Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal: Asedio en Mewni para causar muchos daños a las Edificaciones de la Cultura Mewniana, asesinando unos cuantos Mewmanos (debido a que son sensibles a los rayos de energía como que se aparece así como Esto, por eso es que el personal de la serie tiene que añadir una dimension más como Uni (la dimension nativa de Pony Head) por que Carlos Barrios podrá aparecer en el episodio 12 de la temporada 2 llamado "Asedio en la Tierra/Siege on Earth" (después de 6 primeros episodios de la serie en la segunda temporada cuando el usuario Carlos Barrios el Chico Híbrido Sire-Humanoide Mágico ve todos los episodios completos releyendolos en busca de actualizaciones de los artículos wiki en esta Wikia mientras que en el mundo real tiene solamente 18 años de edad que es humano aún hasta que Ingress se lanzó como una combinación del mundo virtual con el mundo real) para aliarse con Pony Head y sus subditos de su Facción llamada Realeza Unicorniana para la Federación Terrana y los Monarcas Mewnianos para detener a Adriehl Concepcion S.A. haciendo que caiga en serio por el Futuro de Mewni Información Extra * Accesorios: Detector Portatil de Magia de bolsillo Magic T-80, Jet Pak Estelar Cósmico Salivarius Mark-2, Collar de Control Mental Unicornix Mark-2 c/ Control Remoto para ese collar de la misma marca, Generador de Escudo de Burbuja Magic Mark-6 para personas, Tocado Tactico Especial Magic E-890 Mod 0. * Facción: Federación Terrana, Monarcas Mewnianos, Realeza Unicorniana y Otras Facciones Dimensionales. * Mecha: Magic Impacto Nova Butterfly Mark-2 (En Tributo Mewniano a la primera reina del Planeta Mewni: Nova Butterfly). * Aliados: Finn el Humano, Jake el Perro, Princesa Chicle, Princesa Flama, Princesa Grumosa, Marceline la Vampiresa, Princesa Algodón de Dulce, Princesa Mora, Princesa Esmeralda, Princesa Slime, Princesa Hotdog, Princesa Trapos, Princesa Tortuga, Princesa Musculosa (Máquina de matar extrema del Reino del Rendimiento Físico), Princesa Anillo de Compromiso, Princesa Yogur Congelado y otras Princesas, Arcoiris (Armada con su Rainicorn Laser que drena la energía de vida de sus enemigos), BMO (porque eso Consola de videojuegos es también el controlador del Transportista Pesado Clase Midway (Wing Commander)), Penn el Chico de Fuego, Blake el Lluviadoge y otros personajes y OCs de Hora de Aventura, Chicas y Chicos Mágicos, Wario el Humano (Rival de Mario) (Administrador del Foro UM), Kenshi el Yoshi de Sombra, Laughingjill2014, The Creepy Element Girlz, LHAALEI (Los Humanos Ayudan a Las Especies Inhumanas)*, Campaña de Derechos Inhumanos*, Flopi and her Seres Fabulosos, Grob Gob Glob Grod, Wizards, Sade Velma Connally, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, Principe Shining Armor y otros Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles Aliados. *Por Sade Velma Connally. * Neutrales: N/D * Enemigos: Unhuman Hunters Team, Taylor Team Family, Jonathan Young, Coronel Tyrone, NEST, Operaciones de Represalías, Personal de la Agencia Anti-Alborotador, Taylor Jolicoeur, Connor Robinson / Guerrero X, Eda Kunsis, Dr. cyborg Jose Rizal, Kunk, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY / AwesomeAdriehl / AdminAdriehl (Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion), AskSergeantHarris (Michael), Grupo de Trabajo 322 y el resto de los odiadores de Hora de Aventura (incluyendo a UTUBETROLL Police), alexisgeneral15 (Alex), y otros Anti-Bronies, SOPA, PIPA, ACTA, CISPA y otras leyes, The Epic Impossible Team, Heroic Gamer of Public, Human Armed Defense Force Team y otros Menos Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles Enemigos. * TV Shows Favoritos: Hora de Aventura, My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, The adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Little Charmers, Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal, Disney XD, Princesita sofia, Fox Plus (el nuevo paquete premium de Fox, anteriormente Movie City), Bakugan, Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, Bubble Guppies y otros Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles TV Shows. * Neutrales: El increíble mundo de Gumball, etc. * TV Shows que no le gusta: Plim Plim the Clown's Show, Dora series (excepto su forma de adolescente) y otros Menos Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles TV Shows. * Juegos Favoritos: Adventure Time Games, My Little Pony Games, Minecraft, Terraria, Grandchase Games, Mario Series Games, Rockman Games, Mana Series Games, Despicable Me Games (solo en la Internet), Kirby Games, Crysis 1~3 (including Crysis Warhead), y otros Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles Games. * Neutral: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare y el resto de la franquicia de CoD, y otros Semi-Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles Juegos. * Juegos que no le gusta: N/D * Películas Favoritas: Mi Villano Favorito 1~3 (incluyendo Minions), y otros Fantásticos, Épicos e Increíbles Movies * Películas que no le gusta: N/D * Le Gusta: Magia y Fantasía, Ciencia y Tecnología, Fusiones, navegar libremente por la internet, Chicos y Chicas, Cartoon Network, Criaturas Mitológicas, Anthropomorphes, Peludos, Pendleton Ward, Fantasear libremente por el mundo real, poseer magia, Personajes de Grandchase, Disney XD, Princesita Sofia, Organización Inter-COMMANDARMies, Criaturas Inhumanas en rebelión en contra del Acto de COMMANDARMY-ismo y COMMANDARMies, Fox Plus (El Nuevo paquete Premium de Fox, Anteriormente Movie City) y otras Fantásticas, Épicas e Increíbles Cosas. * Neutral: Escuela, Educación Física and otras Semi-Fantásticas, Épicas e Increíbles Cosas. * No le gusta: Adults that opposes Magic and Fantasy, Pornography and Illegal Trafficants, Siendo Mexicanizado por Narcotraficantes (Debido a la falta de la educación y del olor a drogas de los Mexicanos, Donald Trump es el enemigo de la imigración ilegal ya que Carlos es el enemigo de un COMMANDARMY que se hace pasar por ciudadano americano llamado Donald J. Trump), Siendo Castigado en el Mundo Real (donde no estamos en GoAnimate-Punto-Com, debido a su responsabilidad incrementando apenas a niveles educacionales), Adultéz Humana (porque él es un ser humano fantástico mutante por su heterochromia y su magia y no le falta nada en su cuerpo físico), Adult Swim (Porque él no permite esas cosas en el Mundo Real y Mundo de Fantasía / Tierra Mágica / Mundo de Adventuras y él es el enemigo de todos los Fans de Adult Swim), Siendo Asesinado, Siendo Estafado, Ser un COMMANDARMY (conocido como Cazador de Especies No Humanas como los Nazis), Ser Reclutado por La Resistencia Humana del Equipo de Cazadores de Inhumanos (o el Grupo de Trabajo #322), Ser Parte del COMMANDARMY-ism, Asesinar Gente que no es parte del COMMANDARMY-ismo y Especies No Humanas, Criminales, Terroristas, Ser parte de los rebeldes que no les gusta el poder, Vandalismo en el Mundo Real y la Internet, Anti-Bronies y Anti-Pegasisters, SOPA, PIPA, ACTA, CISPA y otras reglas (porque apagan la red de servicios de internet), HADFT, TEIT, HGOP, EDCP y Todo Adriehl Concepcion S.A., Especies No Humanas siendo Asesinados y/o Secuestrados y tomados como rehenes (Ni siquiera Marco Díaz será secuestrado otra véz y eso no volverá a pasar después del episodio "Ataque al Castillo/Storming the Castle"), Siendo Infectado por el Virus Mewbertyloid en un Combate Extremo con una mariposa humanoide mutante como Star Butterfly (debido a que el Virus Mewbertyloid puede dañar lo que sea como el ADN de los Terranos por lo que también altera las emociónes para su atracción a otra persona del sexo opuesto y le sale puntos de distintas formas hasta formar un capullo y transformarse en una mariposa humanoide mutante de seis brazos, cuando captura a otra persona del sexo opuesto, lo aísla entre una telaraña adhesiva y últraresistente clase Π y yo tengo un suero especial llamado Nanoplasma, que funciona como anti-biótico pero según el artículo wiki en el AWESOMEADRIEHL Wiki, El Guerrero X explota a los Mewmanos por traer ese Virus Alienígena a la raza humana que debe limpiarse ante todo esto en Mewnianos (En Inglés)) y otras Cosas Menos Fantásticas, Épicas e Increíbles. Mensaje a todos los Salvadores de la Neutralidad de la Red "SOPA y PIPA se ha fallado pero la fase 2 es el ACTA, deja de esas otras leyes (incluyendo ACTA) y Salvar la Internet". Notas # Agarrando los cristales mágicos arma puede desbloquear nuevas armas. # Agarrando los cristales curativos se cura el carácter de hasta 8 PV. # Agarrando los cristales de maná se recuperará el personaje de hasta 20 PM. # Agarrando las monedas de minerales y monedas de color dará zenny (utilizado como moneda). Como un Héroe * Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal: Asedio en Mewni (Primera Aparición como un Chico Híbrido Sire-Humanoide Mágico) (En contra del Acto de COMMANDARMY-ismo de Adriehl Concepcion S.A. y otros Enemigos) * Mi Villano Favorito X: La Verdadera Edad de Star Fox entre La Tierra y Eladard 11-Q comienza * Las Aventuras de la Fantasía de Sade: Rebelión Inhumana (Creada usando GoAnimatedotcom) * Las Aventuras de los Chicos de Starco: Héroes del Mañana Como un Villano * Operaciones de Adult Swim (En Inglés) * AWESOMEADRIEHL 4: El levantamiento de las Especies Inhumanas * Warrior X La Película (Un Spinoff de AWESOMEADRIEHL) * Warrior X La Película 2: Los Orígenes de Connor Robinson/Guerrero X * Warrior X La Película 3: La Era del Guerrero X * Warrior X La Película 4: El Armagedón * Warrior X La Película 5: El Ascendido * Warrior X La Película 6: La Guerra del Infinito * Warrior X La Serie Mensaje de solicitud para la creadora de Star vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal, Daron Leah Nefcy Yo quisiera aparecer en tu serie de televisión como un nuevo Personaje Principal por mi personalidad por lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta, que vine a la Ciudad de Echo Creek, en el estado de California, en los Estados Unidos para vivir con la Familia Díaz y estudiar un poco más durante mi ciclo secundario y tener un primer altercado con un grupo de Monstruos Mewnianos desde antes de la colonia humana en El Planeta Mewni mientras que Carlos Barrios esta creando armas de energía para nuevos Héroes Aventureros de Echo Creek City como que ese planeta rosado extraterrestre llamado Mewni se encuentra en el Sistema Estelar Butterfly como su cuarto planeta más cercano a Butterfly Primo en el Brazo de la Constelación Girlis en la zona más cercana del Centro de la Galaxia Neris Mis páginas favoritas * Carlos Barrios * Índice de Foros de Universo Mario * Página favorita #3 Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios a punto de convertirse en Personajes Principales